Coco's Birthday
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: It's Coco's birthday, how will the mermaids celebrate this happy occasion with the yellow pearl Princess? Read and find out! Oneshot Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:**__ This is just a fun little story that features Coco, since she got so little screen time in the anime. Come on; let's feel the love for the yellow pearl Princess! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch so don't sue me! _

_**Coco's Birthday **_

Almost a full week had passed since their last idol concert and the mermaids, minus Coco were sitting idly around the dining room table at their land based home, the petite hotel Pearl Piari.

At present there were a couple of topics currently being openly debated. Though most seemed to be centered on dating and guys, one topic happened to be receiving more attention than all the rest.

"Listen up everyone, Coco's birthday is in a couple of days and we need to get this all planned out right now." Noel said with a tone of authority in her voice. She gazed curiously at the other princesses seated at the table. "So in order to make sure that everything gets done and nothing gets missed, I've taken the liberty of assigning tasks. Lucia, I've assigned you and Hanon the responsibility of getting and putting up the decorations. I want this to ne nice so spare no expense!"

The pink pearl Princess smiled and nodded her head. "Sure Noel, Hanon and I can handle that with no problem!" She looked over at the Aquamarine Princess and smiled. "I have just the theme!"

"Don't worry Noel-chan we've got the decorations covered." Hanon agreed happily.

Noel shuffled the piece of paper in her hands. "Alright, with the decorations taken care of, Caren you Seira-chan and I will take care of ordering and preparing the food and making sure there is plenty to drink." The dark blue mermaid instructed, giving her sister and the young Indian Ocean Princess a smile.

"Sure, we can do that nee-san." Caren replied in a cheery voice. She looked over at the orange haired mermaid sitting across the table from her. "Do you have any ideas Seira-chan?"

Seira grinned and nodded her head eagerly. Her smile grew even larger once it occurred to her that food and drinks included one of her favorites, ice cream! "We need to have lots and lots of ice cream!" She giggled.

The Arctic Ocean Princess adjusted her gold colored wire rimmed glasses. "Alright, I'll work with Nicola and make sure everything here at the Pearl Piari is perfect! That just leaves you Rina; can you get Coco out of the house for a couple of hours while we set things set up?"

Rina nodded her head. "Sure, that won't be a problem. I figure we can head to the mall for a while. Coco love to walk around and look at all the shops. Masahiro asked me to go away with him next weekend so I need to buy a couple of new outfits and Coco can help me pick them out."

Noel smiled and removed her glasses, placing them on the table along with the piece of paper that she'd been holding."Good, now everyone be sure to keep quiet about this." She gave the blond haired girl sitting across from her. "That especially goes for you Lucia, mum's the word!"

Lucia looked across the wooden table at the deep blue Princess and gave a small pout in her defense. "I can keep quiet Noel-chan; you don't have to be mean about it!"

"What's Lucia supposed to keep quiet about?" Coco asked curiously as she entered the well lit kitchen area. "What were you guys talking about anyway and why can't Lucia-chan talk about it?"

"Oh don't worry about it Coco-chan, it was nothing really." Caren replied plainly as she got up from the table. She pushed her chair in and headed towards the door. "The topic is closed so just forget about it."

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about Coco-chan." Lucia added as she and Hanon join Caren in the doorway, and together the three mermaid princesses exit the kitchen area whispering and giggling quietly between them as they disappeared.

Coco furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her friends leave. Once they were gone she redirected her attention to the remaining three princesses still seated at the table. "Alright, can someone please tell me what that was about?"

"It's like they already told you, the topic is closed so don't worry about it." Rina informed plainly. "It was just some silly little this or that Noel brought up." She added as she and Seira stood up and after replacing their chairs under the table, head towards the door and out of the kitchen.

The yellow pearl Princess looked over at Noel; a confused and pleading look now filled her normally cheerful face. "Come on and please tell me what's going on Noel-chan."

The deep blue Princess looked at her friend and smiled slyly. "Nothing's going on Coco-chan, so quit asking about it." With that she picked up her glasses and the paper and quickly made her way to the kitchen door and exited leaving a very perplexed yellow pearl Princess standing alone in the now silent kitchen.

_"__Hm, I wonder what that was all about?" _She pondered curiously. She sighed and gave her slender shoulders a quick shrug before walking over to the cookie jar to grab a quick snack.

_**XOXO**_

The two days leading up to Coco's birthday passed quickly. Just ten minutes earlier Rina had departed the hotel with the South Pacific princess in tow. With the soon to be guest of honor out of the picture, things began to get busy around the Pearl Piari. Noel entered the dining room and smiled. A quick scan of things confirmed that everything was going according to plan. Hanon, along with Lucia and Nicola were busy at work hanging brightly colored streamers and balloons all around the room. The deep blue Princess nodded in approval as she admired the way the three mermaids had decorated the room.

Noel glanced down at her watch anxiously. "Hurry up, they are gonna be here soon!"

Everyone nodded and picked up the pace, hurrying to finish the party's decorations as well as the final preparations on the food. Two large punch bowls had been set up on a long table, one contained lemon flavored water and the other contained cucumber flavored water. Already a lavish spread of food had been placed out along with a variety of finger foods and snacks.

Once everything was finally complete the mermaids take a moment to admire the fruits of their labor.

"How do you like it?" Nicola asked in a hopeful voice as she carefully placed the birthday cake on the center of the table. "I think it came out quite well, even if I do say so myself."

One by one each of the mermaids walked over to the table and took a look at the magenta haired mermaid's efforts. They all agree that it came out much better than expected! They admire the beautifully decorated cake and lavish praise on Lucia's older sister. In the center of the large white frosted cake 'Happy Birthday Coco' was written in golden yellow icing. Several brightly colored flowers made of icing decorated the corners of the cake as well.

'Oh, that's so pretty Nicola-san." Seira squealed happily. "And it looks so yummy!" She added as she tried to sneak a sample of the frosting with her finger.

"Oh no you don't Seira-chan, you have to wait until later like everyone else!" Nicola scolded as she knocked the orange pearl Princesses finger away from the cake.

Seira sighed sadly. "Aw, it looks so yummy, I can't wait till then. Can't I just have one tiny taste?"

Nicola's silent glare told the young mermaid that her request had been denied!

Everyone paused for a moment to laugh at the events unfolding by the cake before making sure that the final preparations were all completed.

They had just finished up when the sound of the hotels front door opening was heard."Quick, everyone hide!" Noel said quietly. "Hurry up!" She added as she flicked off the lights and found a spot of her own behind the counter.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Coco asked curiously as she and Rina walked through the deserted hotel lobby and towards the dining area.

"Hm, I don't know." Rina replied, trying to sound as truthful as possible. "Maybe they all went out for some reason."

Coco sighed softly. "Yeah maybe, but today is my birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with everyone."

Rina just shrugged her slender shoulders and dropped a little behind the yellow Princess as she prepared to walk into the dining area.

"Huh, that's weird, why are all the lights turned off?" She questioned, reaching for the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY COCO!" Everyone cheered loudly as Noel switched the lights on and they emerge from their hiding places throughout the kitchen.

The shock caused the yellow pearl Princess to gasp in astonishment as she watched everyone jumping out from their hiding spots.

"Oh, wow you guys really surprised me!" She squealed happily. "I thought everyone might have forgotten that today is my birthday.

"You know we wouldn't do that Coco-chan!" Lucia gushed merrily. "See, we have a cake and everything."

Coco smiled as she looked at the beautifully decorated cake sitting on the table. "Oh, it looks so yummy!"

"Nicola-san made it especially for you." Seira said, as a bright smile lit up her face. She knew that now that Coco had arrived, she would finally be able to dig in to the sweet treat.

"I see well it's certainly a beautiful cake! Thank you Nicola-san." Coco chirped happily.

"You're very welcome Coco-chan." Nicola replied. "Shall we cut the cake and then open presents? Or shall we open presents first?"

"I want cake first!" Seira interjected loudly. "I want cake! Cake! Cake! Cake!"

Coco smiled at the young orange pearl Princesses enthusiasm. "Well, I suppose we should eat the cake first." She giggled in reply. "After all I don't think Seira-chan will survive if we don't."

All eyes turned to the young mermaid Princess, causing her to blush furiously.

"OK Coco-chan, since it's your birthday you get to cut the first slice of cake." Nicola instructed, handing a knife to the blond haired girl.

Coco took the knife and began to cut and serve slices of the birthday cake. Of course Seira was the first one to get a slice. She beamed happily as the South Pacific Princess gave her an extra large slice. Hanon and Lucia helped by dishing out scoops of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

For the next hour the mermaids laughed and ate cake, ice cream and other sweet treats resulting in sugar hyped mermaid Princesses giggling and laughing wildly.

Once everyone had settled back down it was decided that it was time to open presents. Hanon popped up first and handed Coco her gift. Next was Rina, followed by Noel and Caren's presents. Lastly was Lucia. She smiled brightly as she handed the small box to Coco.

"Thank you Lucia-chan." Coco said as she accepted the box. "I would like to thank everyone for their thoughtfulness. I really love it!"

"Oh, but wait Coco-chan. Your special celebration isn't over just yet." Noel chirped. We have a special dinner made just for you!"

The yellow pearl Princess smiled happily as she watched her favorite foods placed on the table. "You guys are too much! I can't thank you enough for all this!"

"It was no trouble at all." Rina replied. "We're just happy that you liked it."

"I didn't like it though." Coco responded.

"What! Why didn't you like it?" Hanon asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Well, I didn't like it because… actually, well I loved it!" She giggled merrily.

"Coco-chan, that was mean of you!" Hanon retorted, giving her friend a playful swat.

After dinner the mermaids had fun playing video games and many other games before ending the party several hours later.

Coco thanked everyone for the wonderful party and for all the nice gifts before heading up to her room for the evening. As she looked over the gifts she'd received a grin appeared on her face. "I feel so lucky to have friends like them." She sighed before lying down on her soft bed to sleep.

_Yay me! I've wanted to do this story for a little while now and I finally got it done. I hope everyone enjoyed this, please take a moment to let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks! Ja ne._


End file.
